The Family I never had but always longed for
by emilyrabbittxoxo
Summary: Summer Rose was beaten by her parents for 17 years until her father kicks her out. She then meets the Greasers and soon starts falling for the cold hearted Dallas Winston. Might be a bad summary but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my sapphire blue eyes and looked around the dimly lit room, the smoke detector blinking its green and red lights at me. I took note of a new crack on the wall but shrugged it off this house is falling apart anyways. I sighed and got up from my uncomfortably firm bed and threw the dingy blankets off of me. I guess those'll be needing a wash too. I stood up onto the creaky floorboard that I wanted to fix so bad. I walked downstairs and took a deep breath and put on my obedient façade and smiled. Good morning Mom, Dad. I said. Morning. My mom grumbled through a sip of coffee. Eh. My dad said with a shake of his head. Do you have my list ready? I asked. No but go wash that shitload of dishes you _forgot_ last night. My mom said coldly. Ok. I said. Wait. My dad protested. I flinched and looked him in the eyes. Yes Dad? I asked sweetly. I think you need scolding so you won't conveniently forget to do the dishes again. He said taking out his belt. Please Dad I really won't forget to do them again. He hit me on the arm and tears rushed to my eyes. Shut up. He whipped me on the ribs ten times. Do the dishes and get the fuck out of my house. I nodded and ran to the kitchen and washed the few dishes at lightning speed. I ran up the stairs and packed my bags almost happy to be kicked out of the house. I ran back downstairs and stopped at the base of the stairs. Anything else? I asked. Yeah get out within ten seconds or you stay. My father said sadistically. I bolted and my hand was on the doorknob when he counted down five…four. I swung open the door and slammed it shut and ran into the street and breathed a sigh of relief. I walked down to the lot and placed my bags on the ground and sat down on a smooth rock. The old yellow paint from the old parking spaces was still visible. I guess this is my life now. I thought. I patted my pocket which had two hundred dollars in it that I have been saving for three years now. I felt a grumble in my stomach and frowned. I should've grabbed an apple before I left. Tears streamed down my face and I faced reality, winter was coming quickly and I had no choice but to stay here in this lot, my newly acquired home but at least I can count the stars that hung over Tulsa at night. It sucked that I didn't have a home to go to when it got chilly and I didn't have a mom to greet me with a warm hug and a hot homemade dinner but then again I never had that. Now that I have nothing I won't have to be beaten anymore I can be free and able to breathe and walk around my _house_ and do whatever the hell I wanted to. I ran a hand through my long golden blonde hair. If only I wasn't born and then I wouldn't have had to done anything, felt anything, or lost anything. I jumped at the sound of tires squealing against the tarred road. I looked at the old beat up car and the driver yelling at the boy crossing the road. You watch yourself boy or else you'll be like that opossum I just ran over the other day! He yelled. I stifled a giggle but stopped short. The people around here look out for each other and actually care something I had never encountered. I played with my fingers and let out a sigh of boredom. Come on Tulsa give me something to work with. I said. I stood up and hid my bags in a stray bush and walked onto the sidewalk. I kicked a pebble on the sidewalk and watched as it skidded against the ground. I found a small diner named the Dingo and walked in a little bell chiming when the door swung open. The people in the diner looked at me and then went back to what they were doing. I sat down in a small booth and I heard a glass bang down on the table. I looked over and saw a boy with dark brown hair get up and leave a girl all alone. He stormed out of the diner and slammed the door. Damn. I thought. A waitress came over to me. Hello my name is Melanie how may I serve you? Can I get a plain salad with raspberry vinaigrette and a chocolate shake? I asked. Absolutely. She said talking the order down and walking away. I tapped my nails on the table and waited. A few minutes later the waitress came back with my food. Here you go do you want your total? She asked. Yeah please. Ok it is two forty nine. She said. I handed her three dollars. Keep the change. I said. I drank my shake and ate some salad but then put the plastic cover back on the salad and hoped it would be enough for dinner tonight. I walked out of the diner and spotted a gas station a few buildings away. Maybe I could buy some shampoo and soap and toothpaste and a toothbrush. I don't know where I'm going to wash but I'll figure it out. I opened the door greeted by yet another chiming bell. Fuck. I muttered under my breath. Can I help you? A boy around my age who was a lot closer then I thought asked. Um no I think I can handle it. I said with a smile. Ok. He said rolling his greenish-blue eyes. I walked over to a small isle and found everything I needed and brought it to the front counter. Can you ring these up? I asked. Yeah sure. He said. Soda! I heard a girl call him. Oh hey baby. He said winking at her. When do you get off? She asked sitting down on a lone stool. Soon. He said. He packed my stuff in a little bag. Here you go your total is five dollars and sixty cents. I handed him the money. Thanks. I said. Hey I haven't seen you around town, you new? He asked. No I'm not. I said coldly. Oh damn here comes Dally, I'd split if I were you. He said. I laughed. All right I'm out. I said walking out of the store and back to the lot.

Soda's P.O.V…

I watched as the girl walked out of the store. She seemed different but in a good way. I didn't know who she was but had a feeling I was going to see her again. I smiled at Ali, my girlfriend of three months but I have always liked her but I was afraid that her brother Dallas would kill me. Dallas opened the door watching as the girl walked across the street with his mouth open. She was hot. He said grabbing a coke off of the shelf and opening it. You going to pay for that? I asked. No, give me a pack of smokes. He said holding out his hand. I handed him his favorite kools and he nodded. Hey my whore pull your shirt up. Dallas said pulling Ali's shirt up so it didn't show anything. She sighed and pulled it back down. Hey Tim went back in the cooler today and her didn't even get a chance to fight me for slashing his tires again. He said letting out a loud laugh. Ali laughed and I nodded. Aren't you ever going to grow up Dallas you have been fucking with Tim for years and somehow you always get caught? Ali said. Aren't you ever going to stop being a whore? Dallas mirrored her attitude. She just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey, first of all I want to make a big shout out to my first two reviewers, togssg16 and Greaser-Love1008. Thank you two for making my day! I really didn't expect any reviews when I woke up today and they were a welcome surprise. Anyways I can't believe I didn't write an author's note or disclaimer on the first Chapter. (I obviously have issues) Well if any of you amazing readers want to make my day please do and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, will not, and never will own The Outsiders. The Outsiders was written by the amazing S.E. Hinton. I happen to own Summer and Ali and any other character I will happen to conjure in my mind.

ON TO THE STORY!

Summer's P.O.V…

I opened my eyes and looked around the now dark lot. When I got back from the gas station I fell asleep and dreamt of nothing. I heard shuffling on the other side of the lot and there was a boy staring up at the sky. I walked over to him. Hey what are you doing in a lot at night? I asked. He shrugged. Just getting away from things, and what's a pretty girl like you doing in a lot all alone? He asked. I don't know I live here now my parents kicked me out after years of beating me and I think I like being on the streets better. I said. Wait you got beat up by your parents too? He asked. I nodded. You get beat on? I asked my eyes wide. He nodded. Small world eh? I asked. Yeah I-I guess so. He said shaking. Its cold isn't it? I asked as a cold breeze blew my hair around. Sure is I think I might go to a friend's house but I don't want to leave you here alone. He said. No its fine really I think I can handle myself. I said. Well then take care for tonight; I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. He said. Don't worry about me. I pleaded. I will though. He said walking off. I smiled and realized I had made my first friend out on the streets and maybe just maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

Johnny's P.O.V…

I walked away from the girl with the golden hair with a smile on my face, Dal would like her. I thought as I walked up the steps to Ponyboy's house. I knocked on the door and Soda opened the door. Hey Johnny, you cold? He asked. I nodded. Yeah and you'll never believe what just happened to me. I said as I nodded to the rest of the gang. What you lose your v-card Johnny? Dallas asked with a smirk on his face. I smiled. No but I met this girl in the lot and she was sleeping but she woke up when I was staring at the sky, she came over to me and asked me why I was in the lot and we talked for a while and it turns out her parents beat her and they kicked her out and she picked the lot to stay in. I said. Damn I saw a girl that I hadn't seen before at the Dingo today but I didn't think nothing of it she was hot too. Dal said. I smiled. I figured you'd think she's hot. I said. What she look like I think she might've come to the D.X today? Soda asked curiously. Long golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that pop out and she's kind of tan and tall and skinny. I said trying to remember all of the details. Yup that was her-. Wait why did you leave a nice homeless hot girl alone in the lot, she could get killed out there. Dallas said. Yeah and that's why you want her here. I said rolling my eyes. I want to meet her officially and turn on my charm it's so irresistible. He said straightforwardly. Wow. All of the gang said. I'm going to check on her in the morning. I said. Invite her over. Darry said. All right I will I don't know if she'll want to but I'll ask. I said. They nodded. I let out a yawn. Man I'm beat, I think I'm going to have a cigarette and turn in all right? I suggested. Hey I'll join you. Dallas said. I nodded. Come on Dal. I said opening the screen door and holding it open. I'm coming. He said stepping outside. I took out two cigarettes knowing the only time Dallas wants to smoke with anyone is when he doesn't have any of his own. Thanks Johnny. He muttered lighting his cigarette with a squared off lighter. I inhaled the smoke deep into my lungs and exhaled. Damn I haven't smoked all day. I thought. Dallas stared off down the empty street thinking about who knows what. A few minutes later I ashed the butt and flicked it into the small cup of the ends we keep on the porch. I walked back into the house not waiting for Dallas because he was still in his own world.

Summer's P.O.V…

I laid down on the smooth rock covering my body with the blanket I had with me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_Summer! I heard my name being called repeatedly. I looked around confused watching three sets of eyes get closer and closer to me. I made out the color of the eyes, one set of bluish-green eyes, on set of black eyes, and one set of ice blue eyes. I-I don't know who you are please leave me alone I pleaded. You need to be safe. One said. LEAVE ME ALONE! I yelled._

I woke up startled by my own voice that shouted into the dark night. Well great now I won't be able to sleep. I thought. I brought my blanket closer to my body but still shivered. Tonight was really cold; you don't know how cold it gets at night until you sleep out there on a rock with only a thin blanket to warm you. I yawned still tired but almost frightened of my own dreams. I don't think it's the best idea to sleep in an old abandoned lot but it's all I have for now. I looked up at the stars and tried to count them all. Tulsa sure does have a pretty sky. I thought. I ain't never got to look at it before. I don't know what I did wrong to make my parents hate me and beat me for seventeen years before kicking me out but in a way I wouldn't be as strong as I am without them. I'm not grateful that they beat me but at least now I'm alive and safe. My mind began wandering down paths it probably shouldn't go down. Maybe I'm a disappointment to my parents, maybe I'm a mistake, maybe I was a bad surprise and they couldn't afford an abortion, maybe I'm not meant to be alive, maybe they weren't ready. I thought tears starting to roll down my face. Get it together Summer, all they did was beat on you, they ain't worth your tears. I said to myself. Even though they beat me I guess I still love them even though they don't love me, if I didn't love them I wouldn't be such a freaking mess. I thought. I let out a yawn. I should try to sleep because I know I won't be able to sleep in broad daylight, I never could. I closed my eyes and felt myself so exhausted that I almost passed out. I have never dreamt such a dreamless sleep.

My eyes flew open and I looked into black eyes…

Author's Note:

So how did I do? Was it terrible, amazing, a piece of shit, or something? Well I can't know what you think if you don't review. I love reviews leave me one. Also another idea for reviewing if you happen to need a starter, start off with a prediction of what you think will happen next, also you can tell me things I can improve on and what you want to see in the story.

Thanks…for everything,

Emily xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this is really just going to be an author's note with some info on the story. I think that I'm going to discontinue the story since I have so many issues. This was my first time publishing something on this site and I really don't think this story will meet your standards. I wasn't really prepared for such strong and helpful information. I still have some of it written and I really just have to think it through. If you guys have anything to say you can review on this or message me. I really am happy that I decided to start posting stories on here. I really have to just keep at it and never give up because writing is really what I want to do. Well what should I do guys should I discontinue this story and start fresh or should I try again? I have many ideas for a new Dallas story because I always have had plenty. I want to make you guys happy so be selfish and tell me what you really want not what I want. Fuck, tell me I suck balls and that I should never write again if that's what you think. Chances are I won't stop writing I'll just do my best to improve. I don't write for myself I write to give my readers something good to read. Please don't be too cruel but really I'm lost here, what should I do? You guys are what is important to me. I want to make you guys happy. (Damn I really don't mean to keep calling you guys because chances are you're a girl and I apologize so tell me that too how should I address you readers? ) I love you's all and your amazing if you help me. Please don't hesitate to review because I need it. I'm trying my hardest over here and I would be nothing without you's. So go on tell me what you think.

I love you's because you are the only ones who can help me.

The one and only, Emily xoxo.


End file.
